Bohong
by TensaisBaka
Summary: ONESHOT. NejiTen fic lagi . "Neji, kau tidak pandai berbohong..". "Kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku?". Neji's P.O.V. Horee Tensai kembali XD... Lagi-lagi dengan NejiTen.. Ehehee R&R please ? *muka orang susah*.. Hwaaa need more review !


**A/N :**

**Hurrraaayy!! Tensai kembali!! Setelah sekian lama saya pergi merantau menimba ilmu; bertapa d gunung 9 hari 8 malem, makan bawang bombay stiap malem jum'at kliwon, brendem di aer comberan stiap malem bulan purnama, dsb...(dan saya bingung)**

**Tentunya semua yang ada di atas itu hanya bohong belaka. Selama ini yang saya kerjakan ialah membaca fic orang laen tanpa me-review...-di gebugin author laen-...**

**Dan lagi-lagi saya kembali dengan...NejiTen!!! XD**

**Jangan bosen yhaa~ XP**

**Ok, to the story!! XD**

**Warning : OOC**

**Bohong**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**By : TensaisBaka**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Neji's P.O.V**

"Hei, Neji... Kau kenapa hari ini?"

"......."

"Tidak biasanya kau langsung tumbang begini."

"Aku... tidak apa-apa...."

"Tentu saja kau apa-apa..."

"Kau... sudah berkembang...."

"Neji, aku tau kau mengalah saat kita bertarung tadi, kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku..."

"..............."

o~O~O~o

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

o~O~O~o

_Seperti itulah Tenten, entah kenapa dia tidak pernah mau mempercayaiku; ketika aku memujinya. Dia merasa dirinyalah yang paling lemah__ dan terbelakang. Walaupun begitu dia tetap berusaha keras. Ya, aku tau semua itu. Karena hanya aku yang paling bisa membaca pikirannya, dan hanya dia juga yang bisa mengerti semua tentangku._

_Dan aku tau, bahwa sebenarnya dialah kunoichi yang terkuat dibandingkan dengan kunoichi yang lainnya..._

o~O~O~o

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

o~O~O~o

"Tenten,"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Neji? Tidak biasanya kau memulai pembicaraan?"

"Menurutku, kau lebih kuat di bandingkan kunoichi yang lainnya..."

".....hee?? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seperti itu, Neji??"

"..........."

"Baka, kupikir kau jenius... Tentu saja Sakura dan yang lain lebih kuat dariku. Hahaha... Padahal mereka lebih muda dariku. Apa aku memang selemah itu yaa?"

"..........."

o~O~O~o

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

o~O~O~o

_Lagi-lagi dia tidak mempercayaiku... Apa aku memang terlihat seperti orang yang__ sedang berbohong? Kurasa tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

_Ia selalu saja menyebut-nyebut nama kunoichi lain, seperti Sakura contohnya. Aku juga tau, Sakura adalah ninja medis yang hebat; murid kebanggaan godaime-sama. Sekarang pun aku juga sudah bisa membanggakan sepupuku yang pemalu itu; Hinata. Ia sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang ini. Tapi aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih pada dirinya; pada Tenten._

_Mungkin memang banyak laki-laki yang menyukai Sakura; Naruto dan Lee misalnya. Aku tidak tau apa alasan mereka menyukai gadis cantik berambut pink itu (rasanya baru saja aku menyebutkan alasannya). Tapi bagiku, Tenten jauh lebih –cough- manis –cough- dari pada Sakura._

o~O~O~o

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

o~O~O~o

"Neji, Neji!! Ayo cepat kesini!!"

"Hn?"

"Lihat!! Bunga sakuranya sudah banyak yang mekar!! Padahal 'kan baru saja masuk musim semi."

"Hn."

"Jangan cuma hn saja dong! Kalau begini pantas saja ya sakura di sukai banyak laki-laki."

"....maksudmu?"

"Sakura lho..., Haruno Sakura!! Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti bunga sakura yaa... Cantik dan lembut...."

".....hn, bagiku...kau lebih cantik..."

"Eeh?"

"Ten berarti langit... Aku lebih suka menatap langit. Rasanya tenang melihat burung-burung berterbangan dengan bebasnya di sana."

"Ahaha... Neji, kau ini bisa saja...."

"Aku.... sungguh-sungguh."

".....bohong....."

o~O~O~o

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

o~O~O~o

_Bagiku itu memang benar. Langit terlihat lebih cantik di bandingkan bunga sakura sekalipun. Dan di sanalah burung-burung terbang bebas. Karena itu aku lebih suka menengadahkan kepala dan menatap langit (sepertinya aku sudah tertular Shikamaru). __Sama seperti Tenten. Aku merasa tenang berada di dekatnya. Biasanya ketika kami sedang beristirahat sesudah latihan pun, kami hanya terlarut dalam keheningan; keheningan yang menenangkan. Dari keheningan itu lah kami mulai mengenal satu sama lain, seperti kata-kata yang tidak terucap. Tanpa berkata-kata pun kami bisa saling mengenal._

_Tapi kapan....dia akan mempercayaiku...?_

o~O~O~o

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

o~O~O~o

"Si Naruto itu..... dia benar-benar menyayangi Sasuke seperti saudaranya sendiri yaa?"

"Hn"

"Enak yaa, kalau punya sahabat seperti itu..."

"Apa aku dan Lee tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku... Hanya saja rasanya aku bukan sahabat yang baik untuk kalian berdua."

"Tidak juga.... Bagiku kau itu teman satu tim sekaligus sahabat yang baik"

"Hahaha..., tuben sekali kamu banyak bicara. Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak pandai berbohong, Neji."

"........"

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak meras nyaman berada di dekatmu...."

".....apa kau benar-benar tidak percaya padaku?....."

"........"

o~O~O~o

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

o~O~O~o

_Ternyata dia benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku... Aku juga sudah bosan mendengar kata "bohong" darinya. Jelas-jelas semua yang kukatakan itu sungguh-sungguh__. Rasanya menyedihkan sekali aku ini... Seorang Hyuuga Neji, tidak di percayai oleh gadis yang –cough- di cintainya –cough-. Sepertinya sekarang ini aku bisa mengasihani diri sendiri._

_Sampai kapan...aku akan terus seperti ini...?_

o~O~O~o

#*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*#

o~O~O~o

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"Bagimu..., aku ini apa?"

"Hmm..., partner tim yang baik, sahabat yang bisa di percaya, kunoichi yang kuat....,"

"Ooh.... haha... Sahabat yang bisa di percaya yaa...? Masa' sih??"

".....dan seseorang yang pantas di cintai....."

"......eeh?"

"Aishiteru....."

".........."

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku....?"

".........buktikan........."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***

~**Owari~**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A/N :**

**Mbhuahahahahaa!! Akhirnya selesai!! Selesai!! Huhuhuhu~ jadi terharu~ -stress-. Padahal alesannya menimba ilmu, ****tapi kaeanya tetep aja jeleg..., dikit pula... TT_TT**

**Yyaaah, apa boleh buat..., saia kand masi pemulaa~ **

**Review amat sangat di harapkan, demi kelangsungan karir saia sebagai author gadungan~ -ngaco-... Ngomong-ngomong..., pada ngerti nggak?? (nggak....)**

**Yyaah, apa bole buat.., saia ajha nggang ngarti..... XD**

**Smuaanya harus review!! Kalo nggak ntar saya kirim kucing saya; si Kulo; buat nyulik Neji!! –di bantai duluan sama Neji-**

**See u next time!! ^0^**

**~TensaisBaka~**


End file.
